The Lone Wolf
by AlphaWolfDean120
Summary: Hey guys back again. This is what happens when Kate married Garth and Humphrey runs for real. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey guys back again. All i have to say is to enjoy and have fun. :D**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V**

I was looking down in the valley seeing the marriage of the love of my life. once it was over i started walking over to my den. I wrote a note to her in case she comes over to the den to tell her that i'm going back to Idaho.

I started walking over to the train and when it passed by i jumped on it and now i'm heading over to Idaho to start a new life.

 **Kate's P.O.V**

I started walking over to Humphrey's den to tell him the news and when i got there he wasn't there and there was a note in the dirt.

It said.

 _Dear Kate,_

 _I am now heading to Idaho to start a new life and hopefully become happy again. take care and good luck and i hope you have fun with Garth. Goodbye Forever_

 _Your friend,_

 _Humphrey_

 _P.S I think you didn't know this but i love you and i was going to tell you on the train but you jumped before i could tell you. Stay Safe._

"He-He loved me." I said then i started to cry.

I ran over to my parents with tears in my eyes.

"Mom, Dad. I hurt Humphrey he loved me and now he's going back to Idaho." I said crying. "I broke his heart."

they then looked at each other then back at me. "Kate, We will lift the law because Garth told us that he loved Lilly." My mom said.

"Really?" I said still sniffing.

"Yes, we will let you marry Humphrey." My dad said.

"Now go look for him and bring him home." My mom said.

"I will." I said and i then ran to the tracks and i jumped on the train that was already there when i got there.

"I'm coming Humphrey." I said.

 **A.N: hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "The Lone Wolf." and i will another one as soon as i can cause i'm still working on the 4th chapter of "Happy Life II" so anyways see ya peoples."**

 **A &OFanatic12 Out.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Reunion

**A.N: Hey guys back again with "The Lone Wolf." and i hope you enjoy this chapter. Have fun reading and i will leave the rest for you to read. :D**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V**

I was approaching Idaho and once i got off i went to find a den. 2-6 Minutes Later i found a den so i walked in and got used to the surroundings and i then went to find something to eat.

I then found a Caribou and i jumped at it and killed it proud of my first kill. I then dragged it back to the den.

 **Kate's P.O.V**

I had just jumped off the train and i went to look for him and i was suprised at what i saw, Humphrey had just jumped and killed a caribou so i then decided to follow him without spooking him. I followed him to a den and I wanted to suprise him once he finishes eating.

I waited about 2-3 minutes until he walked out. I jumped and pinned him to the ground.

 **Humphrey's P.O.V**

I had just finished eating so i went out side to enjoy the sun light. When i walked out i was tackled to the ground by someone. I then recognized it as Kate.

"What do you want." I said mad.

"I came to bring you home." She said.

"Why? to break my heart even more." I said.

"No. To marry you doofus." She said.

"I thought you married garth?" I asked.

"No, Garth told my parents that he loved lilly and lilly loved him." I said.

"Well, i'm not coming." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I've been trying to tell you that i love you but you always ignore me." I said. "You've broken my heart enough."

She then started to cry. "B-But i thought you loved me?" She asked.

"Kate, I still love you but i just don't want to be with you for a few days." I said

She then stopped the tears. "You promise, Do you promise that you still love me?" She asked.

"I'm positive." I replied.

She then hugged me. "Please, Just come back to jasper. Everyone needs you. They need thier omega leader back." She said.

"Ok, i'll come and i will be with you and forget the few days thing." I said. "And i will marry you too."

"Thank you, Humphrey." She said. "I knew i could count on you."

Then they went to the train tracks and jumped on the nearest open box car and they were on thier way back to Jasper Park, Canada.

 **A.N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter of "The Lone Wolf." Anyways i will now continue working on the next chapter of "Happy Life II" so see ya peoples.**

 **A &OFanatic12 Out.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Marriage

**A.N: Hey guys sorry i couldn't write this when i needed. I was just getting alot of ideas in my head for new stories and chapters so anyways i hope you enjoy. :D**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V**

We had just jumped off the train and we were now heading to the alpha den. once we got there Eve came towards me.

"Welcome back, Humphrey." She said.

"It's good to be back." I replied.

"When do you want the wedding?" She asked.

I then turned towards Kate.

"How does later today sound to you?" I asked.

"That will be perfect." Kate said.

 **-4 hours later-**

The wedding had just ended so me and Kate walked in the den and started to talk.

"I'm glad that i get to be with you." She said

"And i'm glad that i have a sexy mate." I replied.

I could see her blush under her fur. It then started to get late.

"C'mon Kate, let's get to bed." I said.

"Ok."

And with that we laid down side-by-side and went to sleep.

 **A.N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed and this is the end of the story too if you were wondering so anyways i'm going back to work on "The Return." so see ya guys and stay safe.**

 **A &OFanatic12 Out.**


End file.
